Caer en tentación
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: All Might, el símbolo de la justicia, tentado por un niño de mirada inocente, ¿cuanto soportara?
1. el profe

Advertencias y Notas – les sugiero imaginarse a un Deku mas… shota (niño) no sé, yo lo hago cuando escribo XD y chequen las canciones, sé que no van una con otra pero creedme, las seleccione con cuidado.

El profesor – Miranda

Yo se que nunca te lo dije así  
A veces canto solo para mí  
Solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto  
El instinto animal no fallara  
Quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
Yo sé que puedo hacer que tú me comprendas  
Si sigues mi juego

El silencio del salón apenas es perturbado por el tic tac del reloj, ese jodido reloj además del golpeteo de la pluma nerviosamente sobre el pupitre, no lo quiere ver, dioses no lo voltees a ver.

Sabe que lo observa, no hay nadie más después de todo, esa intensa mirada clavada justo en él, frente suyo, sentado en un lugar tan privilegiado del profesor, con las piernas cruzadas y esa sonrisa inseparable suya… vamos Deku, no lo veas, se dice a si mismo mientras el golpeteo se intensifica.

Hasta el reloj parece haber callado cuando se levanto de la cilla, un paso a la vez, casi arrastrando sus movimientos, ¿el nudo de su corbata se ha hecho más apretado o qué? Para ese entonces el movimiento de la pluma es tan frenético que le dolerá la muñeca, traga con dificultad y se congela al sentirlo al lado.

Anti climáticamente, el gesto casi paternal de la mano del mayor revolviendo sus risos es gentil y amable, aun así el brinca.

-puedes irte ya a casa, joven Midoriya

-g g gracias – dice sin levantar la mirada, recoge sus cosas lo más rápido posible para salir corriendo del salón, ya fuera suelta todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, y sus manos blancas por apretar tan fuerte las correas de la mochila, incluso cree poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Dentro All Might mira confundido por donde se fue hace unos momentos el niño, aunque lo intento burlar manteniendo la cara gacha pudo ver perfectamente el delicioso sonrojo que le adorna, se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor  
El que te enseñe del amor  
Lo que sabes y disimulas  
Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
Quiero volverme tan vulgar  
Voy a engañarte tonta  
Solo para tocar tu boca!

El entrenamiento personal termino, ahora solo caminaban por la playa, tenerlo en clase, tenerlo fuera de la escuela, comienza a ser tortuoso para el joven y ese momento íntimo ¿de dónde salió? Caminando a su lado lo mira de reojo, en una de esas los zafiros que tiene por ojos le cachan espiando y de nuevo se le va el aire.

-¿qué te paso ayer, mi niño?

-¿a a ayer?

-parecías muy nervioso…

-b b bueno yo…

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa toman asiento en la barda de separación, de fondo el amanecer, esto crea una atmosfera tan asfixiante, se mueve ansiosamente aunque lo intenta disimular con todas sus fuerzas

-comprendo tus sentimientos – suelta de la nada, Deku se siente morir ¿es tan obvio? – eres un fanboy después de todo

-¡n n no es eso! – sabe perfectamente que es.

Toshi solo le sonríe con una sonrisa de comprensión, no quiere que lo vea solo como un fan más

-además, ya no soy tan fanboy

-¿ah no?

-¡claro que no! – dice determinado pero con un mohín inflando los cachetes que lo hace ver tan adorable y berrinchudo

-ajajaja de acuerdo, de acuerdo – le calma con una palmadita en el hombro, pero no le permite des tensarse cuando sube hasta su mejilla, con el pulgar acariciando la comisura de sus labios, tan cerca… puede sentir el calor acumulándose en toda la cara del chico, el cual no sale de su asombro – aun eres un niño…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi  
Mi fantasía me describe así  
Esa es la parte que no ha visto nadie  
Y que tu ahora conoces  
Es que te veo y es mi reacción  
El pretender tener todo el control  
Aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
Apuntarte, mis trucos

Se tumbo pesadamente en el sofá, sabe lo irresponsable que es faltar deliberadamente al trabajo pero siendo el héroe numero 1 tenía un repertorio de escusas validas, por esa misma razón lo está deteniendo, como héroe carga sobre sus hombros mil y un obligaciones, estándares e imagen que conservar, sabia de las consecuencias que conlleva tal titulo y nunca se quejo ni se quejara de ello, solo… necesitaba un momento para sí mismo y poner en orden su mente.

Suspiro viendo el reloj ¿tan lento pasa el tiempo cuando no tienes nada que hacer? Por suerte su celular sonó, ¡algo para distraerle!

-hola ¿como estas, te encuentras bien?

Es Izuku, evidentemente preocupado, quizá el resto de los alumnos están contentos de que el profesor en turno haya faltado a clases, pero el peli verde es diferente, el sabe de su actual estado y lo raro que es que falte al trabajo, bien hecho Toshinori, lo has preocupado.

-hola, estoy bien, solo quise tomarme el día.

-¿te sientes mal, quieres que pase a verte?

Estuvo a punto de contestar "-si por favor y no te molestes en cambiarte ese uniforme escolar, te hace ver precioso" pero se contuvo.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes

Le contesto con un emoticón de duda, rodo los ojos, su niño es tan considerado pero algo paranoico, así que se tomo una foto ¿como le dicen los jóvenes? Selfie, algo sencillo, claro, no le dirá que corrió a aplacarse un poco el cabello y se arreglo la camisa.

-lo vez, estoy bien

-qué alivio –emoticón sonriendo

-es tu turno

-¿hum?

-la foto

-oh

Tardo unos minutos en regresar el favor, una foto fontal del peliverde sonriendo radiante, saludando a la cámara, con esas mejillas levemente sonrojada que resalta las pecas.

Resoplo complacido, y pensar que con solo pedírselo el chico no dudo en hacer lo que le dijo, Deku está yendo sin darse cuenta por un camino sin retorno, cediendo cada vez más, pensar en las posibilidades… en las peticiones que le podría dar y el chico ¡asentiría sin protestar!

Ahora tiene algo en que ocuparse el resto del día, pensar en todo lo que le haría…

-.-.-.-.-.

Percibo en qué momento te comienzas a mojar  
Y entonces no puedo parar  
Hasta sentir que te hago mía  
En el papel de ingenua  
Tu te luces de verdad  
Y yo comienzo a sospechar  
Que eres mi alumna preferida  
Y que caíste en mi trampa

Las gotas se resbalan tan lentamente, delineando el redondo y terso rostro del joven, las gotas que escurren por su cabello como perlas, pero sin lugar a duda las que corrían por el cuello hasta perderse en la comisura de su traje son las que en verdad quisiera beber.

Se muerde el labio con algo de fuerza obligándose a mirar otro lado antes de que el estúpido traje ajustado que héroe lo delate enfrente de toda la clase.

-¡bien jóvenes, la practica a acabado!

Los chicos se van exhaustos después de una agotadora sesión de entrenamiento, por suerte le sigue la hora del almuerzo donde podrán recuperar fuerzas, Izuku camina junto a sus amigos despreocupadamente hasta que una gran mano le toma del hombro.

-joven Midoriya… me gustaría hablar contigo en privado

-eh…

-oh valla, el preferido del profesor – se escucha entre el murmullo de los demás, a este punto ya no le importa.

Apenas cruzan la puerta de su despacho cuando le acorrala contra la pared.

-¿intentas volverme loco? – regresa a su forma normal, solo para no gastar energía

-¿eh q q que? No sé que hablas – baja la mirada y empieza a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, sabe perfectamente que así se ve aun más adorable, ¿quiere jugar? Bien ¡juguemos entonces!

-¿a si? – le toma de la barbilla obligándole a verlo, es mucho más alto que el así que se agacha para estar a su altura, desde esta posición tiene todo el control, Izuku tampoco muestra resistencia, - ¿sabes lo que dicen tus compañeros?... que eres el preferido del profesor…

-b b bueno... entonces… quiero serlo – mandando sus miedos al carajo se para de puntitas terminando con la distancia que los separa, aun después de su acto de rebeldía mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mano aferrada al traje del otro al igual que sus piernas le tiemblan, para evitar que callera lo tomo de la cintura, el beso es apenas un choque, al fin lo tiene entre sus brazos, aunque no está seguro quien cayó en el juego del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión  
Yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron  
Yo quiero hacerte las cosas más sucias de modo elegante  
Yo quiero que te toques para mi  
Quiero tocarme y acabar en ti  
Ahí si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo

Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
Quiero volverme tan vulgar  
Voy a engañarte tonta  
Solo para tocar tu boca!

Quiero ser, tu profesor  
Quiero ser, tu profesor

El húmedo sonido de los besos era lo único en la aula, por suerte nadie más queda en la escuela, no le costó enseñarle a corresponder de la forma correcta, Deku es un aprendiz formidable, obediente y dispuesto, quizá… Es hora de pasar a la siguiente lección.

Se separo un poco con intenciones de quitarse la chaqueta gris.

-no, déjatela, te vez bien con ella

El niño solo asintió, el uniforme escolar le da un encanto especial, se agacho colocándose ente las piernas del otro, desde el Angulo contrario queda oculto por el escritorio, se pregunta ¿qué tan cuerdo seria hacerlo en plena clase?

Cuando tuvo el erecto miembro frente suyo se asunto un poco, es tan grande, y el aroma lo marea, aun cohibido lo tomo con sus manitas y sin saber exactamente que hacer lo masajeo como alguna vez vio en una porno, le dio un lengüetazo, salado… pero no hiso gesto y siguió lamiendo como si de un dulce se tratase, cuando la mano del mayor le revolvió los risos miro al rubio.

-yo… realmente no sé cómo hacer esto…

-no te preocupes mi niño, yo te enseñare – acuno su rostro entre las manos y agachándose lo suficiente para darle un beso, luego lo guio de vuelta justo en la punta,- mantén la boca abierta, yo te guiare, si sientes arcadas dime y parare de inmediato –el joven volvió a asentir prometiendo esforzarse, obediente abrió esa boquita suya, cuantas noches había pasado pensando en profanar esos labios rosas. Deku sintió centímetro a centímetro como le llenaba la boca, no lo metió más de lo que podrá soportar, se abstenía de abrir los ojos, la vergüenza le invadía como para verse a sí mismo tragándole la polla a su profesor, los movimientos comenzaron lentos, el miembro resbala por su boca, procura no rozarlo con los dientes, se sintió más seguro al escuchar los gruñidos del otro, roncos y jadeantes, levanto la mirada chocándose con los gestos mas suplicantes que habría visto hacer a All Might, quería complacerle, pero prefirió soltar su cuerpo y dejarse hacer, gracias a que Yagi lo guía tenía las manos libres, una aferrada al muslo del mayor para mantener el equilibrio y la otra bajo traviesamente hasta su propia entrepierna aprisionada en los pantalones escolares rogando por atención.

-¡oh god! Mi chico… lo haces bien

Deku no podría contestar solo intento tragarse más el pene dejándole penetrar mas profundo su garganta, aunque le provocaba algo de nauseas la excitación lo nubla todo, su mano ya trabaja complaciéndose a si mismo procurando hacerlo al ritmo de su propio sube y baja, algo amargo escurría por su garganta, es el pre que se cuela junto a la saliva por las comisuras de la boca, junto a sus ojos suplicantes y los suaves gemidos que logra soltar se convierten en la escena mas erótica que alguna vez Toshi soñó ver, el impulso de perder el control y follarle la boca sin control le domina pero logra controlarse para evitar lastimar al niño, el cual ya se encontraba perdido en su propia lujuria, su abdomen se contraía con cada caricia, con cada intromisión, los gruñidos del mayor cada vez más altos y lastimeros le indico que está por llegar además que en las ultimas embestidas fue tan adentro que sintió casi ahogarse pero no le importo, gimotea agudamente y aumento la velocidad de su mano.

Entre gemidos y jadeos logro salirse de la boca del joven para terminarle en la cara, Izuku lo recibió sin saber del todo lo realmente erótico que le resultaba eso al mayor, cuando la viscosa esencia le escurrió hasta la boca y se lo trago también logro llegar en medio de un retortijón, Toshi se agacho besándolo para callar un poco sus gritos de éxtasis.

Se encontraba hecho un desastre, con la cara sucia, la ropa desarreglada y aun la mano sobre su entrepierna manchada de su propia corrida, el rubio le limpio y ayudándolo a pararse le cargo sobre su regazo.

-¿como lo hice All Might?

-estupendo mi niño, has pasado la lección

Alguien abre la puerta encontrándose a Toshinori solo

-oh, lo siento

-a a aizawa, ¿que hace aun aquí?

-solo verificando que no quede nadie – sin decir más se retira

All might ve con desgano su mano manchada, solo un sueño eh….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé qué putas tengo en la cabeza, los otros serán más emotivos… creo, o quizá no y le termine metiendo un puto lemon aleatorio en pleno fic XD

Este capítulo fue mas hot debido a que la canción exigía algo así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Yo te diré

Yo te dire – Miranda

Bésame  
Tan extraño es  
Tienes el sabor  
De lo equivocado.

Debe ser  
Que desde hace un mes  
Todo entre los dos  
Se nos ha mezclado.

Y ahora es como si recién te conociera.  
Eres fresca y en el viento  
Te haces brisa cuando llegas.

La humedad en los besos aun es demasiada, debido a que el niño no puede aguantar la respiración tanto como él, pero le gusta sofocarlo hasta dejarle jadeante y con la respiración a mil, es gracioso como se tambalea ya que se mantiene en puntitas para alcanzarlo, podría simplemente agacharse más o sentarlo en su regazo como muchas otras veces ah hecho pero esta vez no, el joven se da un momento para recuperar el aire y vuelve a colgarse del traje amarillo suplicante por mas, como un cachorrito pidiendo por comida.

"Es tan pequeño aun" constantemente piensa en ello y su moral o el residuo que le queda sobre el tema lo tortura, "está mal" "es ilegal" pero todos esos molestos pensamientos quedan opacados por el brillo de las esmeraldas que tiene por ojos Izuku, además ¿qué tan malo puede ser si es consentido? Como sea que fuese la conciencia se escucha cada vez más lejos con forme pasan los días, porque esta situación ah ido avanzando desde hace unas semanas, ninguno de los dos le ah dado algún tipo de control, cada vez mas mesclados y desenfrenados hasta el punto de tener sus reuniones furtivas en pleno salón de clases, a unos minutos de que todos los demás lleguen.

-¿qué pasa Tokoyami?

-no lo sé Tsuyu, la puerta parece trabada

Casi le da un infarto y no puede evitar escupir un poco de sangre, algo que a Izuku no parece molestar pero lo sorprende lo suficiente para separarse, llevándose las manos a la boca, trago un poco.

Solo le indica con gestos que se mantenga callado, están en problemas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CoRo !  
Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer  
Amémonos a escondidas, nena.  
Estemos dónde nadie esté.  
Hagamos del nuestro amor  
El secreto más profundo  
Aunque lo cante todo el mundo  
Y qué...!

Como ves  
Lo que nos paso  
Aunque haga que no  
Me está preocupando.

Y a la vez  
Verte sonreír,  
Tu sonrisa al mil  
Siempre te distingue.  
El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto.

La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto.

El sonido de la campana indicando el receso es el más dulce después de la de salida para los alumnos, caminando entre los pasillos platicando entre ellos amigablemente, excepto cierto peli verde.

-Deku, tienes algo en la boca –Ochako lo saco de sus pensamiento

-¡¿eh?! – limpiándose con el dorso de la mano descubre un poco de sangre, evidentemente ajena.

-¡¿sangre, te encuentras bien?! , quieres que te acompañemos a la enfermería- lida se alarma muy rápido, aunque sabe exactamente qué hacer.

-¡n n no! No se preocupen, ehhe saben, creo que olvide algo en el salón ¡los alcanzo luego! – y evadiendo interrogatorios sale corriendo, aunque la chica quedo preocupada.

Se apresura para llegar a la sala de profesores, rezando que no se encuentre nadie más, al llegar se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento y toca antes de entrar, ante todo la educación, asomándose suelta un suspiro cuando verifica que no se encuentra algún otro profesor, solo All Might, sentado en su escritorio, parece preocupado.

-oh, mi niño, no deberías de venir, no por el momento – dijo recordando como salieron del pequeño desliz de la mañana, dando escusas tan baratas que se avergüenza de ello.

-lo siento… es que… no estoy tranquilo – joder, si hace esa carita no podrá reunir la fuerza necesaria para alejarlo a tiempo, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Toshinori recargado en sus manos, con un gesto pensativo, intentaba no ser tan obvio pero esto lo está preocupando, mientras Izuku se mantenía a lado suyo, con la mano sospechosamente cerca, como queriendo aferrarse pero sin que se lo permita.

Entonces se trago todo, por el momento tenía que tranquilizarlo, le sonrió revolviéndole los risos, ama la suavidad de su cabello alborotado.

-no te preocupes… solo tenemos que ser más cuidadoso - el otro asintió sin decir más – todo salió bien al final no

-lo sé – la sutil pero visible sonrisa del menor le aterro ¿será que acaso lo está disfrutando? De repente se abalanzo contra el rodeándole la cintura, cuando alzo la mirada le dedico la sonrisa más brillante de todas – estaremos bien ¿no? Mientras estemos juntos ¿verdad?

-así es mi chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Coro-

Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer  
Amémonos a escondidas, nena.  
Estemos dónde nadie esté.  
Hagamos de nuestro amor  
El secreto más profundo  
Aunque lo cante todo el mundo Y que!  
Nunca lo podrán saber,  
Pongamos mucho cuidado  
En lo que hacemos  
y delante de quién.

Es solo cuestión de ver

Y hablando como si nada  
Que nos escapemos te propondré.

-CoRo-

"el favorito" es una de las cosas que más ah escuchado a sus espaldas, como alguien que ya paso por un bullying escolar está acostumbrado a las burlas, pero esto era diferente, esto le hacía sentirse orgulloso, claro que aun existía gente como Bakugo a los que era mejor no torearle.

-¡bien jóvenes, todos se han esforzado mucho hoy!

All Might se para frente a la clase, imponente y brillante como siempre, no se permite ni un resbalón de mirada, ni de reojo, al igual que Deku el cual preferiblemente voltea a cualquier otro lado, con un gesto de desinterés que en él era más sospechoso que si lo viera anhelante… "ay joven Midoriya, no eres bueno para fingir…" como sea es preferible irse dándole paso al siguiente profesor, Aizawa es alguien con quien tener especial cuidado.

-.-.-.-.

Aun no salía del todo el sol, la hora perfecta para entrenar sin que nadie le moleste, o eso es lo que se supone tendría que estar haciendo.

-tranquilo mi niño – lo alejo un poco, pero continuaba colgado rogando por mas. – podría pasar alguien y

-¡¿y?! – Deku se soltó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, aprieta los puños y su fleco no le permite verle a los ojos – en la escuela no podemos porque es muy peligroso, aquí tampoco porque alguien puede pasar, después de clases cada quien tiene muchas cosas por hacer, ¡¿entonces!? – se tapo la boca callando los sollozos asombrado por lo tosco de su voz.

-no, espera mi niño – se agacho para estar a su altura, colocando las manos en sus hombros como temiendo que saliera corriendo.

-no soy tonto, se… sé que esto no está bien

La presión en su pecho podría pasar fácilmente por un infarto pero sabe que es el maldito corazón presionado por sus sentimientos, torció la boca y busco alguna forma de que esto no terminara.

-mira, te diré lo que podemos hacer ¿qué te parece si nos escapamos?

-¿eh?

-yo del trabajo y tu de la escuela, un día juntos solo tú y yo, solo tenemos que comportarnos como si nada durante el resto del día ¿bien?

Deku torcía la boca contrariado, se tomo un momento para pensarlo y luego asintió con fuerza abrazándolo, hundiéndose en las ropas del mayor.

-¿todo el día?

-sí, todo el día

-¿y también la noche?

-bueno, podíamos arreglar eso

-¡genial! – su carita se ilumino de nuevo, radiante como el sol, hermoso, unas traviesas lagrimas soltadas quizá de hace unos momentos brillan como diamantes, All Might nunca quiso proteger nada con tan intensidad hasta que conoció a ese niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno, no me salió como planee y no estoy tan convencido que valla de acuerdo a la canción pero, algo es algo, la siguiente puede parecer aleatoria pero tiene un seguimiento.


	3. mine

Bazzi – mine

Yeah, I just had a lil' bit too much of Hennessy  
Just gotta tell you how I feel

You so fuckin' precious when you smile  
Hit it from the back and drive you wild  
Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes  
I just had to let you know you're mine

-.-.-.-.-.

La carita más hermosa, ojos de jade, sonrisa deslumbrante, con esos labios tan suaves casi obscenos que te invitan a pecar, los rizos rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente tantas veces besada cariñosamente y esas pecas ¡dios bendiga esas picas! traviesas y tiernas, siempre adornadas del un sutil tinte rosado, ángel divino, prohibido pan te tentación.

Por un momento, un segundo quizá, sus miradas se cruzan, aun de extremo a extremo del pasillo y con tanta gente de por medio, pero sabe que le vio pues se agacho con una sonrisa mal disimulada pero un sonrojo más notorio. Se siente privilegiado, no por ser el héroe numero 1, tampoco por poseer el quirk mas envidiado, si no por ser la única persona que ha logrado ver ese ángel transformarse en un salvaje demonio, suplicante cegado por el deseo. Aunque aun no lo ah arrastrado hasta el fondo.

Suspira sin darse cuenta mientras lo ve alejarse.

-¿All Might, sigues aquí?...!Toshinori!

-¡ah! L l lo siento Aizawa, ¿me decías?

-…. – negó en desaprobación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izuku camina junto a sus amigos regresando al salón, platicando de quien sabe que cosas, entre risas y juegos hasta que algo o alguien lo jalo hacia otro pasillo.

-¡¿eh?! Y ¿Deku?

-no sé, ¿estaba justo tras no?

Lida y Ochako siguieron su camino, quizá ya haya llegado al salón se decían, lo que ignoran es que con solo doblar la esquina se encontrarían a un Deku aprisionado entre la pared y su profesor.

-¿a a a que vino eso?

-por nada, solo… - recorrió con sus manos los costados del chico haciéndolo gemir mordiéndose el labio para no hacer tanto ruido, no podría soportarlo más, necesitaba tenerlo, poseerle, llevarlo al fondo sin restricción alguna.

Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, escucha un par de pasos acercándose, ¿Aizawa llegando tarde a una clase? Nada raro, se obligo a separarse del joven, ayudándolo a arreglarse la ropa y lo dejo ir.

-¡ah Tsuyu! ¿También vas tarde?

-¡deku! Huhum kero – dijo sorprendida

Ambos entraron al salón, Aizawa aun no llega por suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm so fucking happy you're alive  
Swear to God, I'm down if you're down all you gotta say is right  
Girl anything I can do just to make you feel alright  
Oh, I just had to let you know you're fine

-.-.-.-.-

Lo mira a lo lejos, le propuso que si quería ese día no entrenaran, total, se irían de cita, que se escaparan cualquier día y salieran de juerga, pero Deku fue más consciente y no se podría permitir faltar a clases, se sintió mal por proponerlo pero el niño dijo que no habría problema si le regala todo un sábado para él.

Aun así, Deku no falto a su entrenamiento matutino.

-gracias – dijo al recibir la botella de agua

-eres un chico responsable, no te has saltado ni un día de tu entrenamiento.

-si… bueno… ser atacados por la liga de villanos te deja un recordatorio permanente… - su mirada se oscureció por un momento, rememorando todo lo que paso

-eso… - suspiro – afrontaras muchas cosas parecidas en el futuro

-lo sé, pero este fue diferente

-¿a si?

-si… temí que te pasara algo- sus ojitos volvieron a brillar debido a las lagrimas mal retenidas

-mi niño – no le importo que el otro estuviera algo sudado lo abrazo, Izuku se dejo hacer aspirando el aroma del mayor. – todo está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Running circles 'round my mind  
Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine  
You on fire, you a star just like Mariah  
Man this feel incredible, I'll turn you into a bride, you're mine

-.-.-.-.-

Gruño para sí, jodido día, todo estaba bien hasta que comenzó a llover, por lo menos compartieron una mañana muy agradable, cuando empezó a llover, se refugiaron en una cafetería para comer y esperar a que pasara la lluvia, todo lo contrario arreció, sin saber que mas hacer Toshi lo termino llevando a su departamento, Deku parecía algo decepcionado, quizá esperaba algo mas ostentoso que un simple departamento de soltero, algo sobrio pero acogedor decía.

-¿hiciste la llamada que tenias que hacer?

-¿ah?- el niño se encontraba viendo por el gran ventanal hacia la lluvia, como terminaron empapados le prestó ropa, lamentablemente, o no, le queda enorme, así que con un short, que le llega debajo de las rodillas y una playera, la cual se escurre dejando su hombro desnudo era suficiente – si, le llame a mi mama, le dije que me quedaría en casa de un amigo.

"Dioses, bien hecho Toshinori, sales con un niño que aun pide permiso a su madre, ¡claro que sí, es menor de edad!, y lo tienes en tu departamento, si algún otro héroe o persona normal lo supiera me llevarían preso" se regaña a si mismo mientras la tos sangrienta lo vuelve a atacar, su mente da vueltas hasta que siente una manita, Deku lo ve desde abajo.

-¿pasa algo?

-no… no se  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say

-.-.-.-.

Deku insistió descaradamente conocer su recamara, sin peligro de que nadie los interrumpa, nadie los juzgue, se liberaba un lado salvaje en el joven, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para procesar los acontecimientos y se supone que es el adulto…

Cuando se dio cuenta lo tenía contra la cama, el peli verde se sentó sobre sus caderas y lentamente se quito la playera, su respiración es tan agitada que ve claramente el sube y baja de su pecho, ese pecho blanco como porcelana, sus manos tiemblan al acercarse, acariciar con adoración cada centímetro de piel, cuando con los pulgares rozo esos rosas botones del joven se estremeció y le vio morderse el labio.

-toshi…

-izuku… mi niño… eres tan hermoso

Lo sujeto de mejor forma girando en la cama hasta tenerlo debajo suyo, tan pequeño, tan dócil, tan… tan… prohibido

Deku frunció el seño, el rubio esta dudando, así que sonrió travieso y se colgó del cuello del héroe atrayéndolo, respirando cerca de su oído sacándole unos escalofríos, como si no se animara a decir algo.

-yo… realmente no sé hacer esto…enséñame

-izuku…

Entonces sintió la cubetada de agua fría, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

¿Quien cayó en la trampa de quien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé qué putas estoy haciendo

Esto salió tipo jose jose – gavilán o paloma XD coño! Que esas es otra canción.

Perdón por el retraso, eh tenido días… complicados.


End file.
